Graffiti
by aonalion
Summary: Jonouchi has a great idea of how to spend a night - but will Otogi be up for it? Oneshot, Jou x Otogi


"Wanna do something fun?"

Otogi simply stared at the blond who randomly had decided to show up at his door, late one Thursday night. Otogi himself had just been relaxing, watching TV, and even though he had to admit he had been a bit bored it wasn't like he was really looking for something to do. Then the door bell had rung, and he had prayed that it wouldn't be another fangirl looking for… well.

Instead it was Jonouchi, standing there dressed in a dark hoodie and holding a backpack. He had a mischievous smile playing over his lips, and he suddenly shook the backpack slightly. Something inside of it rattled – the sound was familiar but Otogi couldn't quite place it.

Then he realized what it was, and his eyes widened before he smirked as well.

"Just give me a minute," he said and hurried back into his apartment, leaving Jonouchi standing in the doorframe. Otogi grabbed a hoodie and pulled it over his head before returning to the hall where Jonouchi was patiently waiting. His smile had faded, but it lit up again when Otogi came back. The blond pulled up the hood, hiding his face. Otogi followed his example, and then they both went out into the night.

* * *

><p>Jonouchi had to admit he hadn't quite expected Otogi to agree so easily to what they were about to do, but he didn't complain of course. The brunet was walking right next to him at the same quick pace, and the blond could tell he was excited. In a way he guessed he should've known Otogi would be up for it – he always seemed to be ready for any kind of fun, no matter what it was or if he had tried it before or not. Jonouchi guessed he hadn't, but you could never really know with him.<p>

The streets of Domino City were deserted, dark and cold. It was autumn, and every time they exhaled they could see their breaths. But the cold didn't really matter as long as they kept moving, and it wasn't really that dark since the sky was clear of clouds and the stars were shining down upon them. There was something crystal clear about the night at this time of the year – that was why Jonouchi loved doing this, and he knew Otogi felt the same thing.

He just loved how the brunet had instantly trusted him, never once questioning or doubting what they were doing. He was just quietly following him, his eyes hidden beneath the hoodie. Every time Jonouchi saw a flash of green in the night he knew Otogi was smiling, and that simple fact made him smile as well.

"How about here?" Jonouchi finally asked, his voice low. They had strayed from the main road and gone into a small alley filled with containers and trashcans. The concrete was covered in shards of broken glass; every time they moved there was a vague clinking noise.

"Here?" Otogi said, and Jonouchi could've sworn he sounded almost disappointed. "But nobody will see it here."

"Have ya done this before?" Jonouchi couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Well… no?"

"Then ya might need practice."

If Jonouchi hadn't known better, he would've thought Otogi actually blushed for a moment. At the very least, a faint pink tint briefly flashed by on his cheeks. Jonouchi pretended he didn't see it and handed him a can of spray paint from the backpack. Their cold fingers brushed for a split second.

Jonouchi had purposely given Otogi a bright green color – he couldn't resist – and the dice-master was just trying it out, spraying a big circle on the brick wall. He stepped back, looked at it for a moment, and then turned to Jonouchi, who was watching him in silence.

"Can I have a black one?"

After a moment of rummaging through the backpack, Jonouchi managed to find a can of black paint and gave it to Otogi, who instantly continued what he had been doing.

It was the first time Jonouchi had done this with someone else; he hadn't really had anyone to do it with, but he was glad that he chose Otogi. He studied the brunet as he worked, oddly fascinated by it, and completely forgetting that he could paint as well. Otogi really seemed to know what he was doing, and he was doing it a lot better than Jonouchi thought he would. Maybe this wasn't his first time after all.

But then he couldn't help but laugh. He quickly covered his mouth, though, partly because they were in an area where people actually lived, but also because Otogi had sent him a dark glare.

"_What?_" he hissed.

"Oh nothin'," Jonouchi whispered back. "Here, take the white one. Can I have the black one if yer done?"

Otogi didn't say anything more, but handed him the can. Jonouchi started working on his own graffiti-painting and only once every now and again stole glances at what Otogi was working with. Jonouchi had the benefit of being used to working with spray paint, so even though Otogi had started before him they finished pretty much at the same time.

Both of them stepped back almost simultaneously, viewing their works. But then Otogi let out an insulted gasp. Jonouchi grinned.

In front of them, two green and nearly identical eyes were looking back at them from the brick wall with a surprising amount of emotion. Otogi had done one, and Jonouchi the other. The eyes were semi-realistic, but done with beautiful shading and a lot of black around the edges – and those eyes looked very familiar.

"You bastard," was all Otogi said. Jonouchi's smile faded a little, but he gave Otogi a pleading look. The brunet watched him for a couple of moment, but then didn't seem to be able to control himself, and smiled as well. "Yours is better."

"Yers is damn good for a newbie," Jonouchi said truthfully.

"Well, thanks. Now can we do it somewhere where people will actually see it?"

Jonouchi smirked slightly and took the spray cans when Otogi gave them back, putting them in the backpack again. As the brunet handed him the final can, their hands touched again, and this time it took a few seconds before Otogi pulled away.

"Yer not doin' it for other people. Yer doin' it for yerself." Jonouchi looked down at the ground where the shattered glass glittered in the pale light, and then looked up and met Otogi's startling green eyes. The brunet was watching him with a look Jonouchi had never seen on anyone else before – or at least not when they were looking at him. He didn't know what it meant.

Instead of saying anything more, Jonouchi simply nodded slightly and started walking away. Otogi followed him without a word, and they left the green eyes behind.

They didn't talk much as they went, or when they found another wall to paint. This one was a bit closer to the street, but people had already painted graffiti all over it, so somehow it felt like it was more okay.

Jonouchi was glad he had asked Otogi to do this with him. There was something special about being out all alone in the cold night, doing something that wasn't too legal – but there was something even more special about doing it with someone else. He had to admit, it wasn't like he normally spent time with Otogi. The dice-master sometimes tagged along when they all went to the arcade or the movies, but they never hung out just the two of them. In the beginning, it had been because he was still angry about Otogi putting him in a dog-suit, and even though he eventually forgave him for that, they just never spent time together. He was happy that had changed, because to his surprise he really enjoyed the other's company.

This time Otogi did tentacles starting behind a couple of trashcans and winding their way up the wall and around a window. It looked like they were reaching for the fire-ladder a bit higher up. Jonouchi had simply written 'REBD' near the other edge of the wall, since he couldn't think of anything else to do – but of course he made the letters look like black scales and did flames around them. He was surprised over how quickly Otogi got adjusted to the way the spray paint worked, but then again, he had a feeling he could adapt to a lot of things very fast.

Yet again they finished pretty much at the same time, and stepped back to appreciate their own and the other's work. Otogi sent him a coy smile and Jonouchi gave him a small smirk back.

They started walking again. Jonouchi didn't really have a plan as to where they were going, but he liked simply strolling around with Otogi as his only company. The streets were completely empty and quiet, even though they did hear dogs barking and a few car alarms going off a couple of blocks away. He didn't know exactly what time it was, but it had to be at least midnight, and it was just getting colder by the minute. Otogi sauntered closer, and their arms kept brushing as they walked. Jonouchi didn't mind at all.

"Oh," Otogi suddenly said, and stopped dead. "Jonouchi… do you know where we are?"

"Hmm?" Jonouchi said and turned around to look in the same direction as Otogi. There, between a couple of tall buildings, they could see the roof of the Kaiba mansion. "Oh… _Oh_," he said again as he realized what Otogi wanted to do. He turned his head to look at him, and was caught completely off guard by the broad grin on Otogi's face.

"Come on!" the dice-master said, and started half-running in the direction of the mansion. At first Jonouchi simply blinked. Then, with a laugh, he followed Otogi and together they ran up to the walls surrounding the area. They were at least two meters high and completely smooth, perfect for graffiti. Jonouchi was surprised there wasn't any on there already, but then again, who would dare to spray graffiti all over Kaiba's property?

Otogi, that's who.

"What should we do?" Otogi asked, looking up at the walls with mischief in his eyes.

The first thing that came to Jonouchi's mind was something along the lines of a huge painting with the Red Eyes Black Dragon defeating the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but they wouldn't have time to do something like that. Maybe a simplified version? Or maybe something more playful. They weren't doing it to be mean, after all. Or at least Jonouchi wasn't doing it to be mean. He didn't know about Otogi.

In the end they painted three little puppies sitting by the gates, looking like they wanted to be let in. It had been Otogi's idea from the beginning, and even though Jonouchi didn't exactly appreciate the play on the nickname he had gotten from Kaiba, he still agreed with a smile. The blond did two of the puppies, and Otogi did one, after which he moved away a bit and started spraying something else.

"Whatcha doin' now?" Jonouchi wanted to know. After finishing the final touches on the puppies, he went over to Otogi and looked over his shoulder as the dice-master was kneeling down next to the wall. He was drawing a black cat with green eyes, walking towards the puppies and the gates, as if it wanted to be let in as well. Jonouchi snorted and tried to stop himself from laughing.

"What? He has to know I was here as well," Otogi said with a grin and then stood up. He looked up at Jonouchi, and smiled. They were standing so close now, their bodies almost touching and their breaths creating small white clouds between them. Jonouchi's eyes automatically went from Otogi's eyes – almost hidden beneath the hood, but not quite – to his lips, which he could see far too well. Otogi must've noticed, because his smile faded a little, but instead he turned his head up ever so slightly, his eyes half-lidded.

Jonouchi's heart nearly stopped as one of the many windows in the Kaiba mansion was suddenly lit up, and only moments later, one of the headlights in the garden was turn on. The whole front of the house was suddenly lit up, and both Jonouchi and Otogi were practically blinded for a few seconds. They could hear noises from inside, and exchanged a terrified look.

"Run!"

"Just run!" Jonouchi echoed and grabbed the backpack as quickly as he could, following Otogi away from there and into the night. Both of them couldn't stop themselves; they laughed as they ran, high and true. Jonouchi hadn't felt so alive in quite a while; the cold air whipping him in the face, the sight of Otogi's back right in front of him, the feeling of the spray cans rattling around in the backpack as it bounced against his back… He loved it.

They didn't stop until they were far away from the mansion and they both were out of breath. Together they hid in a narrow alley between two apartment-buildings, ducking behind a container when a police car with the lights but not the sirens on drove by. Both of them couldn't stop snickering.

"We're screwed! We are _so_ screwed!" Otogi hissed, but seeing as he laughed he couldn't be too serious.

"Oh-oh c-come on," Jonouchi said, desperately trying to stop himself from giggling. "Moneybags r-really needs to learn to appreciate a joke." He laughed lightly, took several deep breaths and forced himself to calm down. He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he looked up again Otogi was watching him with an unreadable expression.

There was a flash of green, and then the dice-master's lips were suddenly upon his own. Jonouchi gasped involuntarily, which allowed Otogi to slip his tongue right into the blond's mouth, exploring and tasting him rather violently. But Jonouchi loved it. Otogi's hands were around his neck and up in his hair, tugging slightly at it – and Jonouchi's own hands had somehow ended up on the brunet's hips, pulling him closer rather than pushing him away.

Jonouchi couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Otogi's lips left his and the brunet started mouthing his way along the blond's jawline, nipping and sucking at his skin. Trembling hands fought to find the hem of Otogi's shirt, but when he did find it he slipped his hands right up and over the brunet's back. Ice cold fingers touched Otogi's hot skin, and he drew in a sharp breath before laughing breathlessly against Jonouchi's exposed neck.

Otogi eventually drew back and allowed the blond to actually breathe – he had been pressed up against the wall by Otogi's slim body – but Jonouchi definitely didn't complain; he had loved every intense minute of it. Both of them were panting a little, each breath forming small clouds between them.

"I'd say… this was a good night," Jonouchi said, still a bit out of breath. A smirk came over Otogi's lips, and he leaned in closer again.

"You think so…?" he wondered, rubbing the tips of their noses together. Jonouchi dreamily closed his eyes as their lips just barely touched and Otogi ran his fingers through his hair. The blond's hands had gone from Otogi's back to his stomach and up his chest. He could feel the brunet's heart beats under his palms, and he loved it.

Both of them snapped their eyes open as a car stopped nearby. There was a pause, and then you could hear two doors opening and closing.

"Shit," Otogi whispered.

"_Run!_" Jonouchi hissed.

Otogi tore himself away from Jonouchi, the blond managed to grab the backpack he had carelessly dropped on the ground, and then they were off again. Running through the deserted streets of Domino City late at night with such an amazing and completely unpredictable person… this was definitely one of the best moments Jonouchi had experienced in quite a while.

They never truly stopped, but simply slowed down to walking pace after a while. Neither of them said anything, since nothing really needed to be said. After a few minutes, Jonouchi could feel Otogi's hand slip into his own, and he gently squeezed it without even exchanging a look with the dice-master. He didn't need to.

They eventually ended up in front of the house where Otogi had his apartment; they had practically gone in a huge circle around the entire city. Both of them stopped and looked up at the tall building for a few seconds before looking down at each other instead. Otogi took Jonouchi's other hand as well and pulled him closer.

"Are you going to pick me up tomorrow as well?" he wondered, his voice low, but his eyes gleaming. Jonouchi thought for a moment.

"Nope." He could see the disappointment in Otogi's eyes, and immediately added; "It won't be the same if ya do it again. But… I can pick ya up and we could go on a real date?"

"I'd like that," Otogi whispered and stood up on the tip of his toes, giving Jonouchi the sweetest of kisses. The blond closed his eyes in pure pleasure and despite the cold night he could've melted against Otogi's warm body.

The brunet reluctantly drew back, gave Jonouchi what appeared to be a cute smile at first but in reality had a much more mischievous tone to it, and then left him standing there with paint on his hands, his breath creating clouds around him, and the taste of Otogi on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I ttly blame Hachiseiko for this one. She keeps giving me ideas that I don't have time to write down ;_; I made an exception for this one though :3

Actually, I looked it up since I was curious - there's about 2300 romance stories with Kaiba and Jonouchi, 26 with Kaiba and Otogi, and only 19 with Otogi and Jonouchi.

Revolting.

Review please? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this couple, since it's done so rarely ^^


End file.
